


I want to make you feel better

by Dellicious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellicious/pseuds/Dellicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa is stressing for an upcoming test, Ymir helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to make you feel better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the SnK kink meme. The prompt was ''Ymir/Christa- high school au, oral in the girl's bathroom. Pretty much what it says. Ymir and Christa are in the girls bathroom at school, one of them is stressing over a test or something, and the other offers some "distraction." I really don't care whose eating out who, it's totally up to the filler. +Major bonus points; Sasha was in one of the stalls and heard everything. She has no idea what to do besides sit with her feet up off the ground until they leave.''

 

#### I want to make you feel better.

 

Christa washed her face and looked at her reflection with a sigh. There was huge bags under her eyes. She shouldn't have stayed up all night to study for this damn test, she wasn't even sure she was ready for it. Thirty minutes. In thirty minutes she was going to pass it and then it would be over. She was tired, but more than that, really stressed. Christa felt as if she would forget everything once in class.

 

She heard the sound of the door opening. A girl probably entered the bathroom. She payed no attention to it, closed her eyes and tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths.

 

\- Hey, Christa, everything alright ? She heard from behind her.

 

She looked up in the mirror to see Ymir's worried face. It was unusual for Ymir to make this kind of expression.

 

\- I'm alright, just tired and stressing over the upcoming test. I'll feel better after we pass it, don't worry. The blonde girl answered with a little smile.

 

She didn't want to see Ymir worried about her, so it was better to force herself to smile even if she didn't feel like smiling at all for the moment. But somehow Ymir seemed to know her way too well, because she wrapped her arms around Christa and hugged her from behind. She then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

\- Hey baby, I don't like to see you like that. How about I make you feel better before your test, hm ? Ymir said in a soft voice, pressing her mouth near Christa's ear.

\- Ah...I don't think it's a good idea. I was thinking of rereading my notes a bit and...

\- You'll do fine even without that Christa, you're a smart girl. If you should be worried about someone failing the test it would be Connie or Sasha or whatever... Ymir replied, not seeming to be concerned about her own grades at all.

 

There was some kind of muffled voice but the girls didn't pay attention to it, it was probably someone passing by in the hall. Ymir grabbed Christa's left hand and made her turn around so she would face her. Christa's hands grabbed the sink behind her as Ymir approached her mouth and kissed her gently. Their lips didn't touch long, Christa suddenly backed away.

 

\- Alright. I want you to make me feel better too. But not here, anyone could enter at any moment. Let's go in one of the stalls. She said, a slight pink flush covering her cheeks.

 

Ymir nodded and blushed too. Christa was too adorable for her own good.

 

The petite girl led the way to one of the stalls, let Ymir enter after her and then closed the door behind them.

 

Christa pushed Ymir against the wall and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the taller girl on the lips. She tried to put her tongue in but this time it was Ymir who stopped her.

 

\- Ymir...what's the matter ? Asked Christa, a bit frustrated because she wanted a passionate kiss.

\- I said I would make you feel better didn't I ? Not the other way around. Answered Ymir with a smirk.

 

Christa opened her mouth, wanting to say that a kiss would please her too, but Ymir put a finger on Christa's mouth.

 

\- Shh, trust me. I know a better way to please you.

 

Ymir then dropped suddenly on her knees and grabbed Christa's hips firmly.

 

Christa let out a little sound, in between apprehension to do this at school and eagerness.

 

She wore a short pink skirt with no stockings today, which made it easier for Ymir. The freckled girl's head went under the cloth and Christa realized that this way she wouldn't see what Ymir was going to do at all. Her face went pink when she felt Ymir's teeth on the side of her white panties, pulling them away slowly, then stopping midway of Christa's legs, probably judging this far was enough.

 

Ymir's head then got back up again. Christa didn't know when to expect the first move and she moved a bit, embarassed and already aroused. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and bit her lip when Ymir first kissed her inner thigh.

 

\- Y...Ymir...don't tease, we don't have that much time. She whispered.

 

Ymir didn't seem to listen and began to kiss the outline of the little bit of hair Christa had down there.

 

The blonde whimpered.

 

\- Ymiiir...stop teasing...please.

 

The begging seemed to work because Ymir moved down with her lips, still giving little kisses. She then suddenly gave a lick and Christa jumped with surprise, then hold onto her t-shirt tighter. She was sure to be bright red by now. Doing it at school was somehow making her more sensitive and aware of every little sound she made.

 

Ymir continued licking mostly her clit and the zone all around, playing with it with her tongue, swirling her tongue around it, then blowing a bit on it. Christa was fidgeting and trying to hold back her moans. Anyone could enter after all, she didn't want to get caught making all these weird sounds.

 

But then Ymir moved down again and inserted her tongue in her vagina as deep as she could, and Christa couldn't hold a moan anymore. The sound echoed in the bathroom but Christa decided to not care anymore, focusing entirely on what Ymir was doing.

 

The black-haired girl was licking her insides, then pulling out, then in again. Her hands grabbed Christa's hips more firmly than before so that Christa wouldn't move.

 

She then pulled out again with a little popping sound and went back to focus on Christa's clit, licking it faster than before. More intensively too. She must have felt that Christa was close.

 

The petite girl was indeed close to orgasm. All it took was a final lick on her clit and she came. All over Ymir's face probably.

 

She panted and tried to catch up her breath, and Ymir got back up. The taller girl grabbed her cheeks with her hands, looked at her lovingly, then kissed her passionately, like Christa wanted in the first place.

 

\- Ymir ! Don't kiss me just after that, it's gross ! Laughed Christa, looking at Ymir's smug face.

 

To what Ymir just licked her lips.

 

\- We should do that before every test babe. She suggested.

 

Christa nodded, blushing slightly. That was indeed a wonderful anti-stress.

 

She then looked at her phone and saw that only five minutes were remaining before class. Christa pulled her panties up, got out of the stall followed by Ymir and looked at her reflection to make sure everything was alright while Ymir washed her face.

 

They left the bathroom holding hands and looking at each other lovingly.

 

...

 

Sasha heard the door being closed. Finally. She thought it was going to last forever. She knew that the two girls were in a relationship of course – who didn't – but she would never have imagined that they would do this kind of things at school. Well now that was going to be awkward in class. She should have signaled her presence from the start, when Ymir mentioned she was going to have bad grades. Now she was blushing like crazy, trying to forget all the sounds she heard. She was feeling bad for Christa too, the poor girl would die of shame if she knew that Sasha heard everything.

 

Of course Sasha had considered quickly getting away, but there was no way she could do that without making a sound. Sure, the girlfriends wouldn't know who it was, but they would probably be really embarrassed and Sasha didn't want them to feel like that.

 

The bell rang and Sasha jumped on her toilet seat. She pulled her pants on fast, rushed to wash her hands, didn't dry them and went out in the hall, sprinting to her next class – which she was sure to fail like Ymir said. Except if she sat next to Armin. That was a wonderful idea. She would sit next to Armin then.

 


End file.
